What Could've Been
by juliefan64
Summary: This is a story about what i think should've happened behind the scenes on the movie the sound of music...I know sucky summary. rated t for later chapters. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything about The Sound of Music or any of the characters. I am not making any profit off of this. It has all came from my mind. Please, read and review! Thanks!

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 1:**

** "Robert, I don't know if I am going to be around, Tony and I will be traveling to England in a few months. I don't think…"**

"**Julie, Please! You're my last hope. I don't have anyone else who could look and act the part. Please, I'm begging!" **

**Robert Wise always knew how to play the guilt card.**

"**Bob, you sure do know how to use guilt to get what you want! Alright, I will do it. When's the first shooting?" **

"**Actually, not until October, we all must meet first. I am calling a meeting for the cast to meet, read the script and socialize on October 1****st****. Be there at three o' clock. I already have the man who will be playing the captain and I think you will love him!" Robert "Bob" Wise explained. **

"**who is he?" **

"**I can't tell you. It's a surprise." **

"**Oh Bob just tell me!" Julie pleaded. **

"**I can't. It's just one day. The suspense won't kill you!" he said, matter-of-factly. **

"**Bob, obviously you don't know me!" **

"**Haha! I'll talk to you later, Julie. I have a lot of things to do." Robert said as he hung up the phone.**

"**I wonder who this person is?" Julie asked herself. **

'**I wonder if he's cute? Julie! Don't think like that You're a married woman!' Julie thought to herself. **

"**Darling, I'm home!" Tony Walton exclaimed. **

"**Tony! How was your day?" Julie asked coming into the room, giving her husband a small peck on the lips.**

"**Alright. Better that you're with me." Tony exclaimed. **

"**Oh Tony, don't flatter. You will never believe what happened today!" **

**Tony said as he took his wife in his arms and sat her down on his lap. **

** "Now, talk away."**

** "Alright. Well, when I got home, my cell phone rang and it was Robert Wise **

** offering me the role of Maria von Trapp in 'The Sound of Music'! **

** "Julie darling, That's wonderful! What did you say?" Tony asked his wife.**

** "Well, I said yes!" **

** "Julie, you know we're supposed to go to England in a few months!" **

** "I know tony. I can plan it for another month. No biggy! Can you please just **

** support me on this?" **

** "O.K. but why do you want this so much?" Tony asked, semi-annoyed.**

** "Because darling, this could really boost my film career. Please, support me." **

**Julie explained, staring lovingly into her husbands eyes.**

** "Julie sweetheart, you sure do know how to charm me, my dear." Tony**

** Picked his wife up and laid her on the couch and began to tickle her. **

** "Tony! Stop! Tony…T…Tony, I can't breath!" **

**Julie squealed as her husband took his hands off her, and began to kiss her. This produced a small groan from Julie as Emma, Julie's daughter, made her way into the room. At the sound of her daughter's footsteps, Julie pushed her husband off of her and onto the floor.**

** "Mommy, what time do I have to go to bed?" **

** "Eight-thirty. Why?"**

** "Because, I wanted to spend some time with you and daddy." **

**Julie looked at her husband and then realized what she had done.**

** "Tony! I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?" **

"**No, darling. I'm alright. Emma honey, what do you want to do?' Tony asked while getting up out of the floor. **

** "Um…let's play…Chutes and Ladders." **

** "Alright. Let's play. Will you go and get the board game, sweetheart?" **

**Emma nodded and they got the game out of the game closet and played for hours on end. Emma finally got sleepy and Julie scooped her daughtedr up in her arms and carried her into her bedroom, got out her pajamas and put them on her. **

** "Emma's asleep. Whatcha watching?" Julie asked as she snuggled up beside her **

** husband.**

** "Oh I don't know. Just something on the television." Tony said while flipping through the channels. **

** "Well, I have already told you about my day so," **

**Julie said as she grabbed the remote and clicked it off. **

** "Why don't you tell me about yours." **

** "Nothing interesting happened to me today." Tony told his wife.**

** "Oh really? Tony, I'm tired. So I'm going to bed." **

** "Are you really going to bed or is this just an effort to get me in bed with you?" Tony asked.**

** "What do you think?"**

**Julie cocked an eyebrow as she walked to the bedroom and closed and locked the door.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything about The Sound of Music or any of the characters. I am not making any profit off of this. It has all came from my mind. Please, read and review! Thanks!

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 2**

**That next morning, Julie awoke to butterfly kisses being applied to her neck. **

**"That better be my husband or Tony will be very angry!" **

**Julie rolled over in her bed and looked her husband in the eyes.**

**"God Julie, you taste delicious." **

**"Tony my dear, right now is not a good time for this."**

**"Awe, why?" He groaned. **

**"Because darling, I have to be at Bob's house at three o' clock! I don't even know **

**where he lives! It will take me a little bit to find his house! Let me get up and put my clothes in the dryer and start my face, alright?"**

**"Can I get a good kiss first?" **

**"O.k. Crybaby!" **

**Julie exclaimed before kissing her husband**

**Tony followed his wife into the bathroom. **

**"Julie, I feel a little crankiness from you. Is somebody forgetting that they are **

**turning thirty today?" Tony picked at her. **

**"No! I haven't forgotten and I am very surprised that you remembered!" Julie **

**exclaimed. **

**"Darling, you're my wife! Of course, I would remember your birthday! Now get **

**yourself ready! Who knows you might find yourself a man!" **

**"Tony, why would I want anybody but you?" Julie questioned. **

**"Now look who's doing the flattering!" Tony said. **

**"Ha!" Julie half-laughed, coming out of the bathroom. **

**Three hours later, Julie was on her way to the cast meeting. She pulled out the piece of paper that had Bob's address on it and followed the road signs. She found the house quicker than she predicted, it only took her approximately thirty minutes. She pulled up in his driveway, parked the car and got out. **

**Julie rang the doorbell and bob answered. **

**"Julie! How are ya? Come on in!" **

**Bob grabbed Julie's hand and brought her up to this tall, dark, and handsome man.**

**"And who might this young man be?" Julie asked.**

**"My name is Christopher Plummer, but you can call me Chris. What is your name, might I ask?" **

**"Julie Andrews." **

**Chris gave her a small peck on the cheek and as he lead her to the sofa. Chris and Julie took a seat side-by-side and started to talk about their lives. **

**"Julie, do you have any children?" **

**"Yes, I have a daughter, Emma. She will be two in about a month. My husband and I will be married for nine years this coming Saturday." **

**"Well, congratulations. I don't have any children." **

**"Are you married?" Julie inquired.**

**"On the contrary, no I'm not. I'm not too lucky in that department. Women don't seem too interested in me." Chris said as a blush creeped across his face. **

**"Well, I don't see why they wouldn't. A fine young man like yourself!"**

**"You really think some woman would be interested in me? I highly doubt it!" **

**"If I wasn't married, I would ask you out in a heartbeat." Julie confessed. **

**"Really?" **

**Julie couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth. Before they knew it, the time was almost five-thirty. **

**"Oh! I must go! Tony is giving me a birthday surprise!" **

**"Today is your birthday?" Julie nodded. **

**"Well, happy birthday. Who did you say you were playing in the movie?" **

**"I didn't say, but I'm playing Maria." **

**"that's wonderful! I am the Captain!" **

**Julie couldn't believe this man was going to be her captain **

**"Great meeting you, again" Chris yelled as Julie got into her car. **

**"The same with you!" she yelled back. **

**As soon as she got in her car, she looked at her phone and she had two missed calls. Both from Tony. She had a new voicemail. Her jaw dropped when she heard what he had to say. **

_"Julie, when you get home, re-do your makeup and hair, and dress _

_Formally. I am taking you to the French Rivera for your birthday. We _

_Reservations for seven o' clock. I love you bunches! _

_-Tony_

**Julie cranked up her car and raced home. She had so many things to do before seven!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything about The Sound of Music or any of the characters. I am not making any profit off of this. It has all came from my mind. Please, read and review! Thanks!

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 3**

**Julie opened the door to her house and found a pathway of rose petals to her bathroom. **

"_Julie darling, I already ran your bath water using your lavender bath soap. Please, enjoy it and relax. I will see you at six-thirty. Don't worry about Emma, she's at the sitter's house. _

_Love you._

_-Tony"_

**Julie took her bath and relaxed until she got a call from Chris. **

** "Julie, are you free tonight?" **

** "Not really. I have a dinner date with Tony. I have to get ready. I will talk to you later, alright?" Julie said.**

** "Alright. Enjoy your date." **

** "Thanks. Talk to you later." **

**Julie hung up the phone and resumed her bath. About twenty minutes later, she drained the tub and made her way to her bedroom. She got a deep red knee length dress out of her closet. She wore a simple diamond ring on her finger wit a necklace that matched. She walked into the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. It took her about two hours to do everything. The last time she looked at the clock, she saw it said it was almost six o' clock. **

'**Alright Tony. Hurry up!' Julie thought to herself. **

**As soon as those words ran through her head, her cell phone rang. **

** "Hello…Hey Tony…Oh…Okay. Thanks for calling. Alright. I will talk to you later. Love you too." **

**Click. Tony had again canceled their dinner date. **

"**Tony, Tony, Tony!" Was all Julie could say. **

"**I wonder if Chris is still free? Let me see."**

**It didn't take long for Julie to see that her husband didn't deserve her.**

"**Chris, it isn't fair what he does to me! He says he loves me, but he just strikes out when it comes to showing it. I thought we were heading to a better road when I saw those letters he left me, but I guess I was wrong! Is there something wrong with me?" Julie asked, close to tears. **

"**No julie, the only thing in your marriage that is wrong is him! He doesn't deserve a woman like you. Please, spend the night with me tonight?" **

"**Chris…I don't know," **

"**Julie, your marriage can't get much worse!" **

"**Alright, why not?" **

**After dinner, Chris and Julie drove back to his house. The car pulled up in the driveway and Chris got out of the car and opened Julie's door. **

** "Thank you, darling."**

**Julie said as he took her hand and walked with her to the door.**

** "Age before beauty…" **

**Julie said to Chris, motioning him to enter first. **

** "Oh very funny!" **

**Chris walked into his house and Julie stood in the living room surprised at how quaint it was.**

** "So… what would you like to do?" **

**Chris asked coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist.**

** "I think you know…" **

**Her voice trailed off and the next think she knew, she was kissing him passionately. Julie Andrews. A married woman. Kissing another man other than her husband. How did her life lead to this? She wondered as she let his hands roam over her bare back. **

** "Julie...I…" **

** "Chris, don't say it. You can't know that. Please, don't ruin the moment." **

**Julie mumbled agains his lips.  
'Julie, please. Let me" **

**She knew what he was talking about, knowing it was wrong, knowing the consequences would be hell, what Julie did next would send her life into a downward spiral.**

Sorry about the cliff hanger, guys. Please leave me a review and tell me if you think I should keep updating or just stop and leave it where it is. Thanks so much for your help!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything about The Sound of Music or any of the characters. I am not making any profit off of this. It has all came from my mind. Please, read and review! Thanks!

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 4**

"**Chris, I can't believe I just did that!" **

"**What?" **

"**Make love with the lights on! Committ adultry, you goof!" **

"**Jules, don't worry about it. Your husband doesn't deserve love like that. He treats you like a dog. Nothing you say is going to make believe that he loves you. He doesn't. if he does, he's got a hell of a way of showing it!" **

**Chris explained. Julie looked at him and began to cry.**

** "Julie, baby! Please don't cry. He's not worth your tears." **

**Chris took her into his arms and began to sway. **

** "Chris, please, lie to me. Tell me you love me." **

** "Julie, I love you, but it's not a lie. I could never lie to you. Always remember that." **

** "I love you too, Chris. I'm just scared of what Tony will doo when he finds out what happened." **

**Julie began to shake and sob even worse.**

** "Julie! Look at me! Tony does't have to find out! Plus, why should it matter if he does? The only thing that matters is if we had a great time. I don't know about you, but I had a wondeful time." **

** "So did I." Julie exclaimed. **

** "Well then, nobody else matters now do they?" **

** "I guess not." **

**As julie said that, her cell phone rang. **

** "Hello. Hey sweetheart." The words weren't esy to say.**

** "Yes. I'm alone." She lied.**

** "Alright. How long are you going to be gone? Oh alright. I'll talk to you later. Love you too." **

**Those words were even harder to say. She tells her husband that she loves him…after she cheated on him with her co-star. How could he ever forgive her? **

**After she hung up the phone, she got out of the bed.**

** "I have to go. I will call you later." **

**Julie then disapeared into the bathroom to get dressed and ready to leave. **

** "Julie! Just remember I love you!" chris yelled after her as she walked out the door, going back to her house. When she walked into her living room, she walked into hell.**

** 'Julie where have you been? I've been waiting up for you for thirty minutes at least.**

** What has made you be out so late tonight?" Tony inquired worried about his wife. **

** "It's not a what, it's a who…" **

**Julie's voice trailed off as the house grew quiet. The tension in the room was like the calm before the storm. Then all hell broke loose as Tony figured out what was happening.**

** "Oh my god! You were having an affair tonight!" **

**Julie couldn't hel but cring at the harshness of his voice.**

** "Tony…I…I didn't mean for-"**

** "Didn't mean for what? To sleep with him? Please Julie, please tell your husband who you slept with tonight, because it wasn't him." **

**Julie was quiet for a while until she took a deep breath in and almost in a whisper said:**

** "Chris."**

**Tony was stunned. He couldn't believe his wife of nine years could hurt him like this.**

** "Julie! How could you do this to me?"**

**Tony was sobbing now. Julie was so disappointed in herself for hurting not only her husband, but her daughter as well, and that she just couldn't handle. She began to breakdown into a sob of "Im sorry"s until she fell asleep.**

Thanks for reading. Keep those reviews coming, please.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! This is my first fanfic. I don't own anything about The Sound of Music or any of the characters. I am not making any profit off of this. It has all came from my mind. Please, read and review! Thanks!

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 5**

**That next morning, Julie found herself layed out over her couch covered up in a blanket.**

** "Tony? Are you here? Tony?" Julie shouted into the empty house. **

** 'Surely he hasn't left! Would he do that?' **

**Julie asked herself as she entered her bedroom. Relieved, she found her husband asleep in the bed. She sat down beside him on the edge of the bed. **

** "Tony," she said cautiously.**

** "I'm really sorry. I really didn't mean to do what I did. I love you. I really do. I need you to know that! I didn't mean to sleep with him. I just went to dinner with him. Because you canceled and I was lonely. I went to dinner, then went back to his house and we talked and things got out of hand. I'm so-"**

**As julie said that, her house phone rang.**

** "Hello. Hey Bob. Yea, sure. I'll be right there." Julie said as she hung up the phone. **

** "I have to go to the set. We have a surprise rehearsal. I will see you later, alright?" **

**Tony nodded his head and pulled his wife to him and kissed her hard on the lips.**

** "Julie, I love you." **

**In her car, she got a text message from Chris. **

** "I can't wait to see you." **

**Julie read aloud. All she could think about was how much she hurt Tony. **

** "God! I'm such an idiot! I had to go and screw up a perfectly good marriage all for a night of pleasure!" Julie pulled up to the set.**

** "Julie! I am so glad to see you!" Chris said, trying to kiss her. **

** "Chris! I'm a married woman! I will not do this anymore!" Chris stared at her, stunned. **

** "Chris, two wrongs don't make a right! I know what Tony did to me was wrong, but I shouldn't have slept with you. I'm sorry, but I have to right this wrong!" **

**Julie exclaimed as she walked inside to talk to Robert.**

** "Bob, I can't stay for the shooting today. I have to fix something that I totally screwed up. I'm sorry, Bob." Julie practically cried. **

** "me too. That's okay Jules! Take care of what you have to!"**

**Julie gave Bob a hug, then went on her way home. **

** "Tony! Tony, are you here?" **

**Julie saw a note on the counter and picked it up. It read:**

_Jules, _

_ I had to run to the store, I'll be back shortly. I need to talk to you about something very important. See you later!_

_ -Tony_

**Julie waited on her husband for thirty minutes, then as she was about to leave, he came walking in the door. **

** "Jules! I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you!" **

**He led her by the hand to the couch and sat beside her. **

** "Julie I…" **

** "I want out!" Julie exclaimed.**

** "So do I! Wow that was easy!" **

** "Tony, no it's not! What about our daughter? Who gets custody?" **

** "Well, we'll have to go to court. So you're alright with the divorce?" Tony asked.**

** "Yea. I guess. Do I have a choice?" She asked.**

** "You have a point there."**

**That next day, Julie went to file for divorce before she went to the set. The filing to approximately one hour. **

** "Hey Chris, tell Bob that I had some business I had to take care of and that I am on my way. Thanks. See ya later. Bye." Julie hung up the phone.**

**That day in the break room, Chris walked in to get a cup of coffee and saw Julie sitting in a chair by the coffee pot. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, startling her a bit. **

** "Penny for your thoughts?" **

** "Chris! You startled me. What are you doing in here?" **

** "The question is what are **_**you**_** doing in here?" **

**Chris asked as he saw her smile and bright eyes fad to a smirk and her eyes narrow in. **

** "Just thinking." Julie said, shifting in her chair uncomfortably. **

** "I knew that. What were you thinking about?" Chris inquired.**

** "Oh, just things…" her voice trailed off.**

** "Julie Elizabeth! Tell me right now! If this is about Tony…" **

** "I filed for a divorce. It just wasn't working out between us. I mean, you can't marry somebody when you're in love with someone else, now can you?" **

**It took a few minutes for it to dawn on Chris what Julie was saying. **

** "Jules, are you saying you're in love with me?" **

** "Chris, I think I am. You don't have to say it back. Even if you are in love with me, I don't expect it." Julie explained. **

** "The fact is, that I really am in love with you. The first time I saw you, I knew we'd be close, but I didn't think we'd ever be this close. I never meant to fall in love with somebody that I couldn't have, but I did! There's no-" **

**Julie found her moment to pounce and she did. She stopped his words by kissing him hard on the lips. After Julie broke te kiss, Chris could barely breath. **

** "Julie, you shouldn't…do that to me…so unexpected…like…that!" Chris finally breathed.**

** "I'm sorry…I just couldn't…help…myself." Julie explained.**

** "Darling, you don't have to justify your actions to me. I love you and always will." Chris stated. **

** "So does this mean that we are together, officially?"**

** "Well, I guess it does." Chris said, happily. **

** "I think we might want to get back out there before rumors get started!" **

**Chris agreed and they walked out of the breakroom. **

Please, keep up the reviews! I really hope yall enjoy this! More to come soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not a lot of action in the chapters yet, but I promise it's coming. Thanks to everybody who is reading. Please, keep doing it. And just if you're wondering, it's rated M for the upcoming chapters. ;-) **

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 6 **

**"Cut! Julie, What is so hilarious up there?" **

** "I don't know Bob! I just can't stop laughing."**

** "Well, why don't you and Chris take a lunch hour and get something to eat."**

**As Chris walked by Bob, he whispered something in Chris' ear. **

** "Take her somewhere nice, and it's on me." **

**Bob slipped him a fifty dollar bill and gave Chris a wink. In the car, Julie tried to make conversation. **

** "So, how has your day been?"**

** "Julie, don't act like nothing happened between us in that room."**

** "Chris, I just need some time. I mean my marriage is falling apart and I just…I I think I'm in love! Plus, I don't know where we are!" Julie exclaimed with a hint of laughter in her voice.**

** "Oh goodness ! I missed my turn! We'll be there in no time." Chris said, turning the car around. **

**At the restaurant, Chris pulled Julie's chair out for her, and they both sat down. Chris ordered for Julie because she went to the ladies' room. **

** "Wow! This is a really nice place! The bathrooms are very fancy!" **

** "Julie, I brought you here to ask you something. I know you're going through a rough time right now and I really think I can help. At least I can be a friend to talk to you when you need to get something off your chest." Chris explained.**

**The lump in Julie's throat grew larger at every word he said. Then she finally spoke.**

** "Chris… are you about to ask me to…marry you?" **

**Chris nodded. "Only when your divorce is over. I would like to date you though. Do you think that would be acceptable?" He asked.**

** 'To Bob, no. To me, yes!" Julie smiled her bleach white smile. **

** "There's that smile I have waited days to see!" Chris said as their food came. **

** "Would you like to pray with me?" Chris asked. Julie nodded and grasped his hand as he prayed. **

_"Dear Lord thou art in Heaven, thank you for everything you've given me. Please, bless my family and friends. Dear God, thank you for brining Julie into my life. I am most grateful for that. Thank you for this food we are about to eat and let it nourish our bodies and keep us healthy. In God's name we pray. Amen."_

**Julie and Chris ate in sheer, thin silence until Julie spoke.**

** "You're grateful for me?" She asked as if in shock. **

** "Of course! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you with all my heart. I really don't think I've loved anyone this much. I have fallen in love with you Julie!" **

**By this time, Julie's eyes were full of tears. It took all she had to hold them back.**

** "I love you too, Chris. When my divorce is final, I will marry you. I am in love more than I ever was before. I can't believe that I'm fixing to say this, but I want to marry you right now. I wish I could! I think I'm through. What about you?" Julie asked.**

** "Yea. I think so." Chris said taking one last bite.**

**Chris got and paid for the check and they were on their way back to the set. They got back and finished shooting the 'Something Good' scene and Julie went to her dressing room. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on her door. **

** "Who is it?" she asked.**

** "Chris. Can I come in? Are you decent?" **

** "Yea. Pretty much." **

**She exclaimed with a smile. Chris opened the door and saw Julie leaning against the door frame to the bathroom.**

** "Julie…Is that…**_**silk**_**?" Chris asked about her nightie.**

** "You sure do know your material!" she exclaimed walking towards him. **

** "Julie, I came here t-" **

**His sentence was interrupted by her lips crashing down on his. He was surprised to see his body react to what she was doing. **

** "Julie. Mmm. Not here…" **

** "Then where? Ohhh!" **

**Chris took her in his arms and carried her to the couch. As he sat her down, he went to shut and lock the door.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is kind of a long chapter, so i think I am going to divide it up into two parts. So please bare with me! Thanks. **

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 7**

**That next morning, Julie was in the break room, drinking a cup of coffee. **

**"Hello stranger!" Chris said putting his hands on her shoulders. **

**"Hey. What are you doing up this early?" Inquired Julie. **

**"I couldn't sleep. I wasn't needed on set so I thought I might find you here." **

**Just as he said that, the phone rang.**

**"Hello?...Yes this is she. What? That's wonderful! Thank you so much, sir. Alright. you too. Bye-bye."**

**"Julie, who was that?" **

**"It was my lawyer. The divorce is final. I got the house and soul custody of Emma. Tony can only see her on the weekends but she stays with me!" Julie practically sobbed. **

**"Are you alright, dear?" **

**"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm just so happy!" **

**"Where's Emma?"**

**"She's with her nanny until two o' clock." Julie answered. **

**"Oh. Ok. I was just wondering when you would get to tell her the news." **

**"Do you wanna be there with me?" Asked Julie. **

**" I don't know…" **

**"Come on, sweetheart. Emma loves you!" **

**"Alright, what the hell. Why not?" **

**Julie's eyes lit up. She just loved Chris being beside her. Just then, Julie got very pale. **

**"Julie, are you alright? You look kind of white. Maybe you should sit down." **

**"Chris, darling, I'm fine…" Julie fell backwards into Chris' arms. **

**"Julie! I'm taking you to the hospital."**

**Chris explained to Bob that Julie had fainted and that he was taking he to the Emergency Room. **

**"Alright. Hey Chris!" He turned around.**

**"Yea?"**

**"Take care of her." Bob said. Chris just nodded.**

**He couldn't speak because of the lump in his throat. Bob **_**actually**_** cared! It took him this long to see that Julie and himself were in love, but he finally understood.**

**"This is Julie Andrews and she passed out on set. We need to se a doctor **_**ASAP!**_**" Chris explained. **

**"Alright sir. I will let the doctor know you are herre and he will bring you back to the exam room. It won't be a moment." **

**It was about five minutes until they heard their name over the loudspeaker. **

**"The doctor will be here in a minute or so." The nurse explained backing out of the room, almost hitting the doctor with her clipboard. **

**"Ms. Andrews, it says here that you've been having headaches, nausia, fainting, and sickness to the stomach? Is that correct?" Julie nodded. **

**"Well, miss, when was your last cycle?" **

**"About a month ago. Doctor do you think I could be…"**

**"I'm not sure. The symptoms are there, but it might be some new sickness we don't know about yet. I'll have to run some tests. Here. You know what to do, right?" **

**Julie nodded, again, as she took the cup he handed her and went into the bathroom. She finished her business and went back to the examining room and handed the doctor the cup.**

**"Thank you. It shouldn't take but approximately twenty minutes to get the resutls." The doctor said, as he shut the door. **

**"Darling, are you alright?" Chris questioned her. **

**"yes, I'll be alright. My god, darling! What if I really am pregnant? What will happen then?" Julie asked in shock. **

**"Well, then I guess we'll be parents. I will stick by you no matter what." **

**Chris came up behind her and snaked his arms around her small, quaint waist and whispered in her ear. **

**"Julie Elizabeth Andrews, I love you with all my heart, and always will." **

**As soon as he said that, the doctor came back into the room.**

**"Ms. Andrews, I have the resutls to your test." **

Sorry for the cliff hanger- i just had to do it. Part 2 coming soon! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! thanks so much!


	8. chapter 7part 2

**Hey you guys! So this is part two of chapter 7! I spent a lot of time writing this. I hope you enjoy it! Please review it.**

**What Could've Been**

** "Mrs. Andrews, I have the results of your test."**

** "And?" **

** The doctor gave her a sorrowful look. **

** "I'm sorry, miss, but your results came back negative. You're not pregnant, but you do have a small case of mononucleosis. It's at the first stage, so we will give you a shot and an antibiotic and it shouldn't get any worse and it isn't contagious yet." The doctor exclaimed. **

** "I'll let the nurse know to get your shot ready, and I will write out your prescription." **

** "Thank you, doctor." Said Chris, because Julie couldn't swallow the lump in her throat. **

** "Jules, you okay?" after swallowing hard she finally found her voice. **

** "Um…yes, dear. I'll be fine." She tried holding back the tears, but couldn't, they came pouring. Chris instantly went to put his arms around his girlfriend. **

** "Darling…shh…it's going to be alright. Sweetheart, we don't have the time to be parents right now, anyway. When the time comes, we will become parents."**

**Chris rocked her until she was able to speak. **

** "Chris, I am so sorry. You're right. We don't have time for a child right now with a movie, and who would the child stay with and besides all that, Ii don't think it would look right for Maria, a nun, to have a pregnant belly." Julie smiled. **

** "Now, that's better. There's that pearly white smile I've been looking for. Now, come on sweetheart, let's go home." **

**After Chris drove her home, he helped her out of the car and sat with her in the living room and tried to talk to her. **

** "Chris darling, I don't want to talk to you, I want to kiss you." **

** "Well, kiss me then." **

**Julie scooted closer to him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Then she felt his hands roaming her body. **

** "Chris, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think I can do this right now. I just need some time. Please, come with me to my bedroom and stay the night with me." Julie asked.**

** "Julie, I don't know…" **

** "Please, just lay there. I just love you being close to me." **

**She did her best puppy dog face possible. **

** "Oh alright, come on." **

**Chris got up and scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom and tucked her in and soon she fell fast asleep. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, hey y'all. This is Chapter 8. We still have a ways to go. So be patient. Hope ya'll like it so far. Thanks for the reviews! **

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 8**

**The next morning, she woke up and found Chris gone, and a letter in his place. It read:**

_ "Julie, I needed to leave before morning. After I tucked you in, it wasn't long before you fell fast asleep. You looked like an angel, sleeping there so peacefully. Julie, I love you more than words can say. Always remember that. You're my girl. My one and only. I will stand by your side through all of this. I love you, but I must go. I'll call you later._

_ -Chris_

**Julie read the letter then got up and got in the shower. An hour later, she was in her bathrobe, making coffee in the kitchen, when her phone rang. **

** "Hello…Hey Chris. I just got out of the shower. I was making coffee. I'm fine you? That's good…are you called at the set today? Oh okay. I'll be down there in about an hour. Okay, darling…see you later. Love you too. Bye."**

**She went to make sure her clothes were done and put them on. She went to the bathroom to dry her hair and apply her makeup. She chose to wear a tight pair of jeans and a short sleeve, pink button up blouse. She wore pink and white flip flops and her feet with bright pink toe polish. Julie put on a gold pair of hoop earrings along with a gold chain necklace with a white pendant in the middle. She grabbed her purse and was on her way to the set.**

**She pulled into the parking lot and got out of her car and saw Chris walking towards her. All she could do was smile. That seemed to be all she did when he was with her. **

** "Good morning, darling." She whispered, while hugging his neck. **

** "It is now that you're here." Chris said as he gave her a deep passionate kiss. **

** "Come on, let's go in." He said, holding her hand. **

** "How is Emma this morning?"  
"She's with her nanny. They went to the zoo this morning. She should be back around three-thirty. Would you like to come over and spend some time with her?"**

**Julie asked.**

** "Sure. Do you want to tell her about us?" **

** "That's why I wanted you with me. Emma loves you. I don't think she will care." **

** "Julie, I bought this this morning at the jewelry store. I'd really like it if you wore it." **

**Chris told her, as he pulled a black velvet box from his pants pocket. Julie gasped when she opened it. **

** "Oh my God! It's beautiful. Of course I will wear it!" she said, putting it on her finger. **

** "Chris, I love you so much." **

**Just as she was about to give him another kiss, they were both called onto the set.**

** "Chris, Julie, I want to shoot the wedding scene. Jules, go change into your wedding dress, and then come back here and we'll redo you make up. Chris, are you in your costume?" Bob asked.**

** "Yes, Bob. I'm ready to go." **

** "Chris, I know you and Julie are in love. I know you'll take good care of her. I just wanted to tell you that I am behind your choice one-hundred percent. I think you two make an adorable couple." **

**While Bob was saying that to Chris, Julie walked up in her wedding gown.**

** "Oh Julie, darling, you look gorgeous!" Chris exclaimed, kissing her on the nose.**

** "Come on, let's go get married." Julie said with a wink. **

** "Alright, that's a wrap!" Yelled Bob. **

** "Hey, Julie, do you want to go get lunch?" Chris asked.**

** "Sure. Where do you want to go?" **

** "How about Little Italy?" **

** "Okay. I've never been there before."**

** "Good. I'll drive and tell you what's good. So will Emma be at your house today?" Chris asked.**

** "Yea, she should be home today around three. I'll call you when she gets home. She'll probably want to get a bath, so after her bath, I'll call you." Julie said.**

**After they ordered and ate their food, they left to go back to the set. When they got there, Bob told Julie to get in her costume for the concert scene. **

** "Okay, thanks Bob."  
Julie yelled back. As soon as they got through, Julie went back to her dressing room, got dressed and went to find Chris. As soon as she found him, her cell started ringing.**

** "Hello…Oh hi Emma. Are you home, sweetie? Alright. I'll be home soon. I have somebody who wants to see you. Alright, sweetie, can you put Grace on the phone? **

** Alright I love you too darling. Grace? Hey. How was she? Well, that's good. Okay. I should be home soon. Okay. Thanks so much. She loves the zoo. Okay, you too, bye."**

**Julie said with a pop of her cell phone. **

** "Hey Bob? Am I done for today?" Asked Chris.**

** "Yea, tell Julie she is too." Bob said.**

** "Hey Jules! Bob said we were both done for today. Let's go to your house." **

**Chris and Julie walked hand in hand out to the car.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, guys! This is chapter 9. Sorry for the late update, but I've had a busy week. Next week is homecoming week at school, so I may be a little late updating. ****L**** sorry. **

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 9**

**When they got to the car, Chris opened Julie's door and she hoped into his truck. On the way back to her house, Chris told Julie how excited he was to be able to spend some time with Emma and Julie. **

"**Julie, you don't know how much I love you. I haven't even spent much time with your daughter, and I already love her."**

"**Chris, that's so sweet. I think you'll make a great stepfather. I can't wait to marry you. Does Bob know that we're getting married?" **

"**Julie, Bob's known all along. Remember that time you fainted and I took you to the hospital?" **

**Julie nodded. **

"**Bob whispered to me 'take care of her Chris,' so yes, he likes us together and he knows. " **

**Julie started crying and Chris pulled off the road and threw his arms around her and started rocking her. **

"**Shh. Darling…don't cry. You don't want to ruin your make up, now do you? " **

**Julie shook her head no and got up and dried her tears and Chris started the car and took off again. About twenty minutes later, they were pulling into Julie's driveway. As soon as Julie got out of the truck, Emma came running out of the front door.**

"**Mommy! Mommy! I missed you!" she scooped her daughter up in her arms.**

"**I missed you too. Look do you remember Chris?" Julie asked.**

"**Yea! I liked him. He was fun! Are we going to spend more time with him today?" **

"**Yes, sweetheart, but first, I have something I want to tell you." **

"**What is it, Mommy? What is it?" Emma begged her mother.**

"**Well darling, you are going to have a stepfather. Chris and I are getting married!" **

**Julie explained to her daughter. As soon as she said that, Emma's eyes lit up with glee. **

"**Oh Mommy! That's terrific. When?" **

"**Well, we've set the date for November twelfth." **

"**Come inside. Let's talk." Chris told Emma.**

**Emma got off her mother's hip and grabbed Chris' hand. When they got inside the house, Chris, Julie, and Emma all sat down on the couch. **

"**Chris, would you like to play a game?" Emma asked.**

"**Sure. What game would you like to play?**

"**How about Go Fish? Mommy, you can play, too, if you want." **

"**Sweetie, I have to start supper. You and Chris can play though." Julie said, getting up. **

"**Jules, do you have a deck of cards?" Chris asked.**

"**Yes, darling. Here , I'll get them for you." She said, opening the drawer.**

"**Here you go, sweetheart." **

**About an hour later, they were all sitting down at the dining room table, eating hamburgers.**

"**Julie, I didn't know you cook." **

"**Well, this is about the most cooking I can do." She said with a smile.**

"**Well, it's very good." he said.**

**As he said that, Emma yawned. **

"**I think this little one is sleepy." Chris said.**

"**Em, sweetie, do you want Chris to tuck you in tonight?" Julie asked.**

"**That would be awesome!" Emma squealed. **

"**Alright. Show him where your room is, okay sweetheart." **

"**Alright. Come on!" **

**As Chris was in Emma's room, Julie started the dishes.**

"**Could I really be falling in love?" she asked her self. **

"**What was that darling?" Chris asked, coming downstairs.**

"**Oh nothing. I was just thinking how wonderfully Emma has became so close to you. She's really became attached to you ." **

"**Well, I've became attached to her as well. I never realized what a sweet little girl she was. Julie, she is so intelligent. You must work with her a lot on her vocabulary." **

"**Chris, to tell you the truth, we barely work on vocabulary. I guess she just listens to me and the people around her. We both have a very strong bond." Julie explained.**

"**Well, darling, she's fast asleep and that gives us some alone time." Chris said with a wink. **

"**Chris, what are you saying?" came up behind her and took her in his arms and turned her around . He whispered in her ear **

"**I've seen Emma's room, time to show me yours." he said **

**with a bit of amusement in his voice. **

**Julie nodded slowly, took him by the hand, and walked him to her room and shut and locked the door. Chris never left Julie's house that night. **

_Okay guys. That was chapter 9. Thanks for all the reviews. I really hope you like these chapters. Somebody want to tell me how to change the rating? Because I don't think it needs to be rated 'M'…but anyway. Thanks for all of your help! More chapters coming soon. _


	11. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this story. Lol. We still have a lot more to come. Thanks for being so patient! Now with no further a due….CHAPTER 10! Lol.

What Could've Been

Chapter 10

The next morning, the couple woke up and Chris realized he never went home.

"Julie? You awake?" he asked her.

"Well, I am now. Chris! Oh my god! You never went home last night. Did we…you know?" her voice trailed off.

"Jules, I think we did! Julie, you were wonderful."

Chris whispered, as a deep blush appeared over her cheeks.

"Thanks. So were you. Darling, you need to get home! You need a shower before you have to be on set." Julie exclaimed.

"Alright, dear. You need to get up and do the same. I love you, Julie. Tell Em that I'll see her later and that I love her."

"Alright, Chris. I love you too."

As soon as he left, Julie got up and got in the shower. About thirty minutes later, she emerged from the shower with steam filling every nook and cranny of the bathroom. She grabbed her bathrobe and went downstairs to start some coffee and fix a bit of breakfast. After the breakfast was done, she went to wake up her daughter.

"Emma, sweetheart. Do you want some breakfast?"

"What'd you cook?" Emma asked sleepily.

"Biscuits, eggs and bacon."

Julie saw Emma nod and get out of bed. Emma's mother went to get her pajamas out of her closet.

"Here sweetie. Step into the pants. Can you button up the shirt?" Asked Julie.

"Yes. Thank you, mommy."

"You're welcome. After you eat breakfast, I'll help you with your bath, okay?"

"Alright." Emma answered.

No more than five minutes later, Emma walked downstairs to find her mother sitting down at the kitchen table.

"here darling, I already fixed your plate."

Emma jumped up in the chair and started to eat.

"Mommy, do you love Chris?"

Julie was so caught off guard by her daughter's question, she almost chocked on her biscuit.

"Yes darling. Why do you ask?"

"Because mommy, I love him too."

Emma got done with her breakfast and Julie helped her down and took her to the bathroom.

"Sweetie, let's get your pajamas off and get you into the tub." Julie said as she helped her daughter undress and get in the tube.

"Mommy!" Emma squealed.

"What honey?"

"We need the soap of course!" Emma told her mother.

"That's what was missing!" Julie said, giving her daughter a wink.

"Mommy, where would you be without me?" Emma asked a laughing Julie.

After Emma got done with her bath, Julie went to get dressed.

"Emma sweetie. Will you go get mommy her cell phone? I need to call you nanny."

"Sure, mommy."

Emma found the phone and gave it to her mother.

"Mommy! You look beautiful!" Emma exclaimed.

"Awe. Well thank you, Em." Julie dialed the nanny's number.

"Grace, yes this is Julie. I need to be at the set today an hour early. Could you come and baby-sit an hour early today? Thank you so much!" Julie said as she hung up the phone.

After grace arrived, Julie kissed Emma goodbye and was on her way to the set. She called Chris.

"Chris, hey please tell bob that I may be a few minutes late. My babysitter was a little late. Thanks, darling. Love you, too. Bye bye."

A few minutes later, Julie walked into the set.

"Julie, I want you and Charmian to do the 'Sixteen Going On Seventeen Reprise' right now. Then, we will do the 'Do-Re-Mi' sequence. Then after that, we'll do 'I Have Confidence'." Bob explained to his actress.

"Alright. Got it. Let me go get into costume."

After Julie and Charmian got done with the song, Julie ran back to her dressing room to change into the 'Do-Re-Mi' outfit. Then Bob told her he forgot that they'd already shot that scene so she needed to get dressed for the 'I Have Confidence' sequence.

"Alright! That's a wrap for today! Thanks for your patience."

"Darling, you were wonderful! I love the 'I Have Confidence' song! You have a beautiful voice!" Chris came to give her a huge hug and kiss.

"Bob, am I done for the day?" Julie asked.

"Almost. We have to shoot the 'Edelweiss' scene. Tell Chris to get into the right costume and tell all the children what we're about to do please." Bob said.

"Alright." Julie said.

"Chris, darling, Bob asked for you to change into your 'Edelweiss ' costume. It's the one right after the puppet show."

"Alright. Thanks, sweetheart." Chris said.

"Welcome, darling!" She said, walking down the hallway.

"Charmian! Will you tell the rest of the children to get in their costumes for the 'Edelweiss' scene. Tell them it's the one right after the puppet show."

"Sure thing, Jules." Charmian said, while trying to find the res of the children. As soon as Chris stopped singing, Bob yelled cut. As soon as Bob yelled that, Chris and Julie ran to each other.

"Chris, darling! That brought tears to my eyes!" she exclaimed.

"Awe darling. Don't cry. It's just a song." Chris said, wiping away her tears.

"Chris, I love you so much." Julie said as Bob came around them.

"Alright, love birds. You can go home now. We're done for today." Bob said, giving Julie a wink.

"Chris, do you want to go get something to eat or just go over to your place?"

"Julie, let's go to my place. I want to cook a wonderful meal for my wonderful fiancé."

"Oh Chris!" Julie said with a blush.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Julie was pinned to Chris' truck.

"Chris…P…lease. Not here…Can't it…w…wait?" Julie asked, already out of breath.

"Julie, I really don't know." Chris whispered in her ear.

"Darling, your house isn't ten miles down the road. You can wait." Julie said.

"Here," she said, giving him a peck on the lips, "That'll hold you over until we get to your house. I love you."

Julie said, climbing up into the truck.

"I love you, too." Chris said, giving Julie a slap on her bum.


	12. Chapter 11

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know that y'all like my first fanfic so much! Please keep reviewing! Thanks. J

What Could've Been

Chapter 11

As soon as they got into Chris' house, Chris started taking off his clothes.

"Darling, wait!" Julie exclaimed.

"What?"

"Let's go up to your bedroom." Julie whispered. Chris just nodded.

The next thing they knew, it was five o' clock.

"Oh dear Lord!" Julie exclaimed.

"What?"

"It's five o' clock! I have to get back to the set and get my car and go home!"

Chris told her he would get dressed, drive her to the set and let her get her car. It didn't take them twenty minutes to get to the set parking lot.

"Thank you, darling. I'll see you later! Call me tonight." Julie said as she got in her car and drove home. Julie walked into her home and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God Emma's not home yet." Then her cell phone rang.

"Grace…? Where are you…What? I'll be down there as soon as possible! Thanks for calling." Julie almost sobbed.

She called Chris and practically screamed,

"Chris! Emma and Grace have been in an accident!"

Chris told her he was on his way to the hospital and for her to meet him up there. Julie was already waiting in the ICU waiting room.

"Oh my God, Julie! I am so sorry. Have you heard anything?" Chris asked, rocking her in his arms.

"**Chris, I haven't heard anything yet. I hope she's alright!" **

**Julie sobbed.**

"**Shh…I'm sure she'll be alright! She's a trouper, just like her mother." **

**Julie looked into his eyes and smiled that perfect, white, Julie Andrews smile**

"**See, that's what I like to see." Chris kissed her on the forehead. **

"**Let me see if I can find out anything." Julie nodded and let him up. **

"**Doctor, I am here with Julie Andrews, Emma Walton's mother, how is she?"**

"**Emma's in pretty bad shape. We've got her stable right now, but she has a broken leg, nose, and foot. I'm pretty sure she'll be fine. We are going to keep her here for a few days and put her broken limbs in a cast, well except for her nose. We can't do anything for that." **

"**Thank you, doctor." Chris thanked him and walked over to tell Julie the news.**

"**He said she had a broken nose, leg, and foot. He said they have her stabilized, but she should be fine. They want to keep her here over the next few days. The doctor assured me that she'll be fine." Chris told Julie.**

"**Oh thank Heavens! Can I see her?" **

"**What time is it?" **

"**Two, why?" "Then yes, you can see her. Ask the doctor what room she is in." **

**Julie just nodded and went to find the doctor.**

"**What room is Emma Walton in?" **

"**Are you an immediate family member?" **

"**Yes, I'm her mother." **

"**Alright. She's in room six." The nurse said.**

"**Thank you." **

**Julie walked into the room and saw her daughter lying there, so pale and still. **

"**Oh Emma!" she broke down.**

"**I love you so much. I just can't lose you. I should've never let you go with Grace that late at night. I am so sorry and I will never forgive myself. I am sorry for all of this hurt and pain you've been through. I love you Emma." Julie cried over her daughter's hospital bed. **

"**And so do I." Julie heard a familiar voice behind her.**

"**Tony!" Julie looked up and he saw is ex-wife's tear-stained face.**

"**Julie, I am so sorry about this!" Tony exclaimed.**

"**Tony, she's your daughter as well. Why should you be-" **

**She stopped in the middle of her question. **

"**Oh my God! Tony! Are you saying you were the one who hit Grace and Emma?" Julie asked, stunned. All Tony could do was nod.**

"**Again, I am so terribly sorry. I never even saw their car. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Tony pleaded.**

"**Tony, I don't think I'm the one you should be apologizing to." Julie said, walking out of the room.**

"**Emma, darling. This is your dad speaking. I want you to know, that I was the one who hit the car. I didn't even see you and your nanny. I hope you can forgive me, Emma. Always remember, I love you." Tony said giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead.**

"**Tony, I am sorry for the way I acted. I know you didn't do what you did on purpose. The doctor said she would be fine, they just want to keep her over the next few days, for observation. Tony, I am sorry for cheating on you. I should've never done that to you, and for that I am truly sorry. Can you ever forgive me?" Julie asked.**

"**Jules, you are the mother of my daughter. Of course I can forgive you. But Julie, please don't ask me to forget, because I don't think I can." Tony said. **

"**Tony, I don't expect you to forget. I put you through hell. I just hope we can put our differences aside and help our daughter get well. Do you think we can do that?" Julie asked. **

"**Julie I think we can. When she gets out of the hospital, she needs to stay at your house and during the day, I can take care of her while you're on set. Then we can switch roles. Okay?" **

"**That sounds good to me." Julie said. **

"**Tony, do you want a cup of coffee or anything?" Julie asked out in the lobby. **

"**Julie? Are you alright?" **

"**Tony! Please, come here." Julie chocked out.**

"**Julie, Jules. Honey, What's wrong?" **

"**I don't know. I just can't breath. My stomach hurts. Get me to the doctor! Quickly!" Julie exclaimed.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys! Thanks so much for all those lovely reviews. You have no idea how it makes me feel to know that y'all like my first fanfic so much! Please keep reviewing! Thanks. ****J**

**Hey! Thanks for reviewing! This is chapter 12! Oh wow! This story has came a long way! Thanks for all your support! I feel so very welcomed! Please enjoy!**

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 12**

"**Ms. Andrews, the doctor should be with you in a few minutes to read you the results of your tests." **

**The nurse said, walking out of the exam room. **

"**Tony, what could be wrong with me?" Julie asked in tears.**

"**Shh…shh. Sweetheart, you'll be fine." **

**As soon as he said that, the doctor came in with a clipboard. **

"**Ms. Andrews?" Julie nodded.**

"**It seems to me that you were pregnant, but unfortunately, you miscarried. I am terribly sorry, It doesn't look like there is any damage, you should be able to get pregnant again and have an easy pregnancy. You're free to go whenever you feel comfortable."**

**Julie was stunned. She just miscarried Chris' child! And Chris didn't even know she was pregnant! SHE didn't even know she was pregnant. How would she tell Chris? Would she tell him? Should she tell him? Of course she should, she would but how? **

"**Julie, are you alright?" Tony asked.**

"**Yea, I need to go find Chris." she said, leaving the hospital. She got out her cell phone and called Chris.**

"**Chris, sweetheart. I need to speak to you…in person. Meet me at my house. Alright. I will talk to you later. Love you, too." **

**Julie got into her car and she could no longer hold back the tears. She laid her head on the steering wheel and let the tears flow. **

"**How could you be so stupid?" she asked herself.**

"**Not know you were pregnant?" she was so upset.**

**When she pulled into the driveway, Chris was sitting on her front steps. When she got out of the car, Chris ran towards her. **

"**Jules, darling, are you okay?" **

"**Chris, I am so sorry. I didn't…even k…kn…know." Julie sobbed. **

"**Darling, come on, let's go in. We can talk there." Chris picked her up and carried her inside. **

"**Darling, calm down please." Chris calmed her down and then she tried to explain to her fiancé what happened. **

"**Chris, I was pregnant…but the doctor said I had a… miscarriage. It had to be yours. You're the only man I've slept with. I am so…so sorry, darling. Please forgive me." **

**Julie pleaded.**

"**Jules, sweetie. I think you just need to rest." Chris exclaimed. As he laid Julie down on the bed.**

"**Chris, don't go. Please, stay with me." Julie begged.**

"**Alright. I will stay with you until you fall asleep." Chris said, grasping her hand. It wasn't too long after that when Julie fell fast asleep. Chris bent down and kissed her on the forehead**

"**I love you, Julie." Chris said closing her bedroom door. **

**The next few days flew bye very fast. **

"**Julie, we have to shoot the 'Lonely Goatherd' today, then we need to shoot the very last scene where the family is walking over the border and we use the heli-cam. Julie, are you and the children ready for the 'Lonely Goatherd' song?" Julie and the children nodded. **

"**Alright. Let's get started." Bob yelled.**

"**Alright! Julie, Chris, and the children, get dressed into your last costume and we will shoot the very last scene of the movie." Bob yelled. **

**After they shot the scene, all the children came and hugged Julie tightly. **

"**I am going to miss you all!" Julie looked at Charmain. **

"**Especially you." **

"**I will miss you too, Jules." Charmain started crying as did Kim and Angela.**

"**Girls! Why are we crying? I have your phone numbers! I will keep in touch!" Julie said, smiling at Chris.**

**That day, Chris and Julie went dress shopping. **

"**Chris, I really like this one." Julie said picking out a shiny white dress with the neck made of all lace and the arms long, lace sleeves and a lacey floor- length veil.**

"**Julie, go try that on. I bet you will look great in it." Chris told her. **

"**Julie, are you alright?" Chris asked about five minutes later. **

"**Darling, I can't get this zipper up anymore. Can you please come help me?" **

**Chris practically pounced at the chance to help her dress. **

"**Sure. Can you open the door?" **

**Chris became absolutely breathless when he saw her in that dress.**

"**Oh Julie! You look stunning! God, that veil makes you look like you're just glowing! Julie, it is the veil doing that, right?" **

**It took her a few minutes to understand what he was talking about.**

"**Oh dear! No Chris, I am not pregnant! Believe me, it's the veil." Julie laughed **

"**Well darling, how about you go ahead and take it off so we can buy it." Chris said. **

**They bought the dress for two hundred and ninety-five dollars.**

"**Julie, do you want to go shopping for accessories and shoes today, or wait?" **

"**Chris, I am beat! Please, let's go home." Julie said.**

**On the car ride home, Chris started a conversation.**

"**Julie, I think we should try living together. We are getting married in two months! Plus, I just want to be able to sleep next to you tonight and forever more." **

**Chris said with a cheeky smile. **

"**Of course, I would love for you to live with me. Emma is out of the hospital now and she's doing perfectly fine. She should be glad to see you, darling." **

**Julie said, while pulling into the driveway. **

**When they went into the living room, Emma came running. "Mommy! I missed you." **

"**Hello darling. How are you feeling?" **

"**Mommy, I am feeling fine! Chris!" **

**Emma turned around and squealed. Julie burst out into a fit of giggles. **

"**Emma, lets come sit down on the sofa and you tell me what Grace and yourself did today." **

**Emma sat and talked to her mother for hours. Soon, Chris got hungry and asked Julie if he could cook.**

"**Of course you can, dear. I would love for you to." Julie said.**

"**Mommy, I am kind of tired. Can I go up to my room and take a nap?" **

"**Sure darling. I will come up to wake you when dinner is ready." **

**Julie said giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. **

"**Mmm. Something smells good!" **

**Julie exclaimed walking into the kitchen. **

"**Julie, God what are you wearing?"**

"**Carnet De Bal." Julie whispered.**

"**It smells delicious!" **

"**thank you darling." Julie said encircling her arms around Chris' waist and nipping at his neck.**

"**Oh Julie. Please stop. Julie, can't you wait until after dinner?" Chris pleaded.**

"**Alright. I will wait. Then we can put Emma to sleep…then we can have tonight all to ourselves." **

**She said the last part barely above a whisper.**

"**Ooo trying to seduce me huh?" Chris asked.**

"**is it working?" **

"**A little. But, dinner is ready." He said taking pan of spaghetti off the stove. Julie went to wake up Emma and they walked down stairs. **

"**Chris, darling, we need to go and look for wedding accessories tomorrow because we don't have anymore shooting to do." Julie exclaimed excitedly.**

"**Alright darling. We will." Chris said, amused.**

"**Mother, may I be excused?" Asked Emma.**

"**Yes dear. It's time for bed. Go brush your teeth and get into your pajamas. I'll be in there in a few minutes to tuck you in." Julie said, kissing her daughter.**

"**Mmm. I love you." **

"**I love you too, Mommy." **

"**Julie, she's delightful." Chris exclaimed.**

"**Thank you. And so are you!" **

**Julie crawled into his lap.**

"**Julie, I love you so much!" Chris started kissing her neck.**

**Oh Chris. Oh my God!" Julie squealed.**

**She felt his hands go up her skirt. **

"**Chris…I need to go tuck in Emma. Please, let me up." Julie said.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey! Thanks for your reviews! This chapter is somewhat dull so I have kept it short! Thanks for reading! Please, please, please review. Good or bad. I don't care. Thanks. ****J**

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 13**

**Julie emerged from Emma's room about five minutes later.**

"**Emma is fast asleep." **

**Chris stood up and wrapped his arms around Julie.**

"**Oooo Chris!" **

**Julie warned him when she felt his hands try to unbutton her blouse. **

"**Chris, Wait! I'm not sure I want to do this right now. What if I get pregnant? I don't want to walk down the aisle with a pregnant belly." she told him with a laugh. **

"**Alright Julie. We'll wait until our wedding night to make love. Can we at least kiss and cuddle?" **

**Chris asked.**

"**Um…alright. We can kiss and cuddle, but nothing more!" **

"**Alright. I promise!" Chris exclaimed. **

"**Darling, let's go to bed." Julie said.**

**That next morning, they went to the local shoe store in town. **

"**Chris! These are lovely!" **

**Julie exclaimed, picking up a white sandal with a strap of diamonds over the top of the foot.**

"**Julie, they look great on your foot! Do you want those?" **

**Chris asked. She just nodded. Julie put the shoe back in the box and took them up to the counter. **

"**I would like to buy these, please." **

**They checked out and went to the jewelry store in the mall down the road. **

"**Chris, It'd be better to buy diamond jewelry because my shoes have that diamond strap." **

**Julie picked up a diamond necklace that was layered and it had one big diamond in the center and little tiny ones all around it. Then she found the earrings that matched it. They also had layers of diamonds. They spent two and a half hours in the jewelry store before she decided on the necklace she wanted. It was a choker that had nothing but diamonds. The earrings were dangling and looked like a chandelier. **

**The next two months flew by. Before they knew it, it was their wedding day. Julie got to the church and changed into her gown. It was a long white dress. The neck was made of nothing but lace, as was the sleeves. The veil was floor length and met the train of the dress. The whole veil itself was lace. **

**When Julie stood in front of the window, the light shined through the veil and made it look like she was simply glowing. The next thing Julie knew was the wedding march was playing. **

'**This is it' **

**She thought.**

'**I'm getting married, again.' **

**She walked down the aisle and met Chris at the end.**

**The ceremony took about an hour. Then, finally the preacher said,**

" **I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." **

**Chris wasted no time, and he put Julie in a major lip lock.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey y'all! Thanks for your patience! I know this has been ultra-long. But we only have this chapter and two more! ****J**** so so excited! Please, enjoy chapter 14! **

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 14**

**Chris and Julie were finally a married couple. After the year they had been through, they deserved some happiness. They were in the limo when Chris broke the silence.**

"**Jules, are you alright?" **

"**Yea, I'll be fine. I haven't been married in such a long time, I've forgotten how it feels." **

**He saw she was about to cry so he put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight, warm embrace.**

"**Julie, darling. There is no reason to cry." **

**He let her go and pulled her chin up so he could look into her eyes.**

"**Darling, remember, I will always love you. You will never seem weak or scared to me. Any woman who can go through all the hell you went through these last few months, is anything but weak! You are the strongest woman I have ever met! I love you Julie Elizabeth Andrews!" **

**Chris said, wiping away her tears. **

"**Oh Chris! I love you so much. Thank you for everything you've done for me these last couple of months. No man has ever been there for me like that. You have been more of a father to Emma than Tony ever has. You don't have to be like that either. Thank you so much. I can never repay you for that!" Julie said.**

"**Oh darling, don't worry about that. I am glad to be her father. I love Emma like she's my own daughter. I would do anything for her." **

**Suddenly Chris realized he hadn't told the driver where to go.**

"**Julie…does the driver know where we're going?" **

"**Chris, please tell him to go to the airport. We are going to Paris for a week." **

**Julie said, with bright, excited eyes. **

"**Oh sweetheart, that's wonderful!" **

**About twenty minutes later, the limo pulled up in front of the airport. The couple got out of the car and walked into the building. **

"**Chris, let's go get our tickets. I called them in for American Airlines. I think that's the line over there." Julie said, grabbing his hand. They stood in line for almost twenty minutes to get their tickets . **

"**Julie, our plane takes off in five minutes and we have to get to terminal 'F' and we're at terminal 'B'! Come on!" Chris shouted, pulling his new wife by the hand. They ran past terminal 'C' and cameras flashed and fans screamed. **

"**It's Julie Andrews," one fan exclaimed.**

**Before they knew it, they were at their gate. **

"**Passengers, 7:15 flight to Paris is now boarding at terminal 'C'. Thank you for flying American Airlines." Said the voice over the loudspeaker.**

"**Terminal 'C'?" the couple said together. **

"**Not again!" **

**Julie said, running through the airport, still in her white wedding dress, holding the train in her hands. **

**Finally, they had made it to the correct terminal. **

"**Thank God we didn't miss the plane." **

**Chris said when they had finally boarded the plane. **

"**Chris, I am so excited! I have never been to Paris! I love you so much." Julie said, kissing him.**

"**Mmm. I can never get tired of your taste, Jules." **

**It was an eight hour flight from L.A to Paris. Since it was 3:15 when they got there, they decided it would be in their best interest to find a hotel and check in. **

"**Darling, we need to get a room so I can get this dress off. It's very uncomfortable." **

"**But dear, you look so incredibly sexy and gorgeous in it. Why would you want to take it off?" Chris asked.**

"**Well, darling, don't you think it'd be a little difficult to make love in this dress?" Julie whispered seductively. **

"**Well, you do have a point there!" **

**He said pulling her close and walking up to the manager's desk.**

"**How may I help you, sir?" the woman asked.**

"**We would like to rent a room. Do you have a special suite?"**

"**Actually sir, we do. It's our honeymoon suite. It runs seven hundred fifty dollars a night. Would you like to go take a look at it?" **

**The manager asked. Chris and Julie nodded in unison.**

"**Chris, this is lovely! Can we afford to rent this for a week?" Julie asked.**

"**I think we can, darling. Do you want to rent this one?" **

**He asked. Julie nodded happily.**

"**We'll take it." **

**They went back down to the desk and paid for the room and the bell boy took their bags up to the room. The walls were painted pure white with leather furniture in the three room suite. The suite came complete with a bedroom, a kitchen/dining area, and a sitting room. Plus, it had an amazing balcony view of the Eifel Tower. When they opened the door, chris picked his bride up and carried her over the threshold. **

"**Chris! Put me down! Ahh! Chris." **

**Julie squealed as Chris laid her firmly on the bed.**

"**Julie, you look absolutely beautiful. Do you want me to help you out of that dress?" **

"**Chris, that would be wonderful. Thank you." Julie said, getting to her feet.**

"**Here. You unzip it and I'll take off all the jewelry." **

**After he helped her out of her dress, she went into the bathroom and changed into a long silky nightgown.**

"**Darling, WHERE did you get that nightgown? It fits you perfectly." Chris said, taking her into his arms.**

"**Julie, I love you so much." he said, kissing her neck. **

"**Darling, if we don't stop now, I may not be able to later." Julie said breathlessly. **

"**Well, then we won't." Chris simply stated. The next thing they knew, the sheets were already messed up.**

**Well, that was chapter 14. Thanks so much for reading. Please, please, please, leave a review. If you want to tell me I suck at writing, go ahead. I don't care. But please, leave a review. Lol. Thanks for reading. More to come later.! ****J**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey y'all. Thanks for being so patient. After this we have one more chapter to go. ****J**** so excited. Please, keep those reviews coming.**

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 15**

**That week passed by faster than either one had expected. Before they knew it, they were back in L.A. buying a house.**

"**Chris, this is a beautiful house. Not too big. It will only be four people in the house anyway. We won't-"**

"**Four?" Chris interrupted.**

"**Julie, are you…pregnant?" **

"**Yes darling. I don't know how far along, but this morning I figured out that I am a week late. I couldn't be happier." **

**Julie said with a huge smile from ear to ear. That night, She and Chris went to Julie's house, where Chris was staying until they could buy a new house, and he cooked supper and they ate together and Chris talked to Emma and they bonded for a while until Emma got sleepy.**

"**C'mon, sweetie. I think it's time to go to bed." **

**Julie said, picking up her daughter and carrying her up stairs. When Julie got her in the bed, Emma asked the question her mother had been anticipating. **

"**Mommy, are you and Chris going to give me a little brother or sister?" **

**Julie was caught off guard. So she said the only thing that came to her mind.**

"**Well sweetheart, maybe. You might get a brother or sister. We aren't sure yet." **

**Ten minutes later, Julie was walking downstairs; looking seriously drained.**

"**Jules, honey? You alright?" **

"**Chris, I am ultra tired. I sang Emma to sleep after I explained to her that I'm not sure if she'll get a baby brother or sister." **

"**Did she ask you that?" Chris asked, pulling her into his lap. **

"**Yes, I had no idea how to answer that. I think I am going to make a cup of tea. Do you want anything?" **

"**Nah. I'm fine. Julie, what is your thought about the house we saw today?" **

"**Chris, I really liked that one. It was so nice and quaint. We don't need a huge house with a library and a study. I mean we are only a four member family. Well, soon to be a four member family." Julie smiled.**

**That night, Julie and Chris went to bed with wonderful thoughts and feelings. They were in love, married, and had a baby on the way. How much better could life be?**


	17. Chapter 16: The Epilogue

**Alright! Now for the FINAL chapter to this great, long story. I hope you have enjoyed this fanfic. Thank you so much for reading. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed. Thank you so much. I feel very welcomed to the fan fiction site. ****J**** now with no further a due…please enjoy chapter 16 the epilogue to What Could've Been. ****J**

**What Could've Been**

**Chapter 16: The Epilogue**

"**Chris, your daughter wants you I believe." **

**Julie said, giving him his daughter.**

"**Awe, come here, Elizabeth." Chris said, holding her.**

**Julie gave birth to a glorious baby girl, seven pounds, eight ounces on November 12, 1965. They named her Elizabeth Grace Plummer. Nicknamed 'Lizzy', thanks to Chris.**

"**Lizzy's asleep. Julie, I think she's going to be a daddy's little girl. Jules, she looks just like you, darling." **

**Chris said, sitting down on the sofa, pulling Julie onto his lap.**

"**Chris dear, you're probably right. But at least she's beautiful." Julie laughed.**

"**Are you implying that I am not beautiful?" **

"**You said it not me." Julie smiled.**

"**Oh, you're going to get it now." **

**Chris chased her up the stairs and into their bedroom. **

"**Agh! Chris…stop…please. Darling…I'm sorry!. Please stop!" Julie pleaded breathlessly.**

"**Oh darling, you're beautiful. I love you so much." **

**Chris said, laying next to her.**

"**Oh darling, I love you, too." **

**Julie said, locking her hand with his.**

"**Chris, what would you say if I told you I wanted more children?" **

"**Julie, do you really want more now? I mean, Lizzy isn't even four months old yet." Chris sounded worried.**

"**Darling, no reason to sound so worried. I'm not pregnant. I'm just saying I would like more children with you in the future." She explained.**

"**Good. Because, to be honest, I don't feel like sharing you with **_**THREE**_** kids just yet." Chris winked.**

"**Chris, you don't need to worry about me having more children right now. I am not ready to go through that again." **

**Julie laughed.**

"**Wonderful." **

**Chris said as he started kissing his wife's neck.**

"**Chris, wait! Lock the door." **

**Julie laughed with a wink. She had a beautiful three month old daughter and a wonderful, loving husband. What more could a woman ask for?**

**Well, thanks you guys! That's if for this one. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R. Thanks so much! ****J**


End file.
